


You're Not That Straight

by superangsty



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: America is an Idiot, F/F, Get Together, THIS WAS MEANT TO BE A 200 WORD FICLET, Tags, bc america is with the ultimates, but idk, definitely post young avengers at least, everyone is an idiot but i love them anyway, kate is an idiot, probably kinda post secret wars, right - Freeform, um, wtf happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superangsty/pseuds/superangsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“America!”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Hey, Princess.” She greeted, whilst knocking out a robot with a single punch.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The fight didn’t go on for much longer after that.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, the one where America is visiting Earth, and ends up spending all her time with Kate</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not That Straight

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first amerikate fic, so sorry if it sucks! It was literally just meant to be a tumblr ficlet but alas, I got carried away. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The trouble, Kate thought, with being the protégé of Clint Barton was that everywhere he went disaster seemed to follow. And since Kate spent the majority of her time with Clint... well. It meant that she was usually somehow roped up in the disaster too.

Which is why within ten minutes of leaving SHIELD HQ, a simple coffee stop managed to become the two of them fighting off a small group of robots from god knows where.

They quickly stepped into their usual rhythm, exactly the same as the thousand fights that had come before that. Each Hawkeye continued to talk and talk during the fight, wasting breath insisting that they’re the better of the two, Clint jumped off things that probably shouldn’t be jumped off (which Kate did too, not that she’d ever admit that to anyone. She is a _professional_.), and when they started to run out of normal arrowheads they brought out the idiotic trick ones as a last resort.

 “They’re not _idiotic_ , Kate.” Clint argued, when she made her opinion known “In fact, they’re pretty damn smart. Could _you_ invent and make an arrow like this? The answer is no. No you could not.”

She rolled her eyes, and shot at another robot. Unfortunately, all the shot did was cover its arm in putty. “Fine, so maybe ‘idiotic’ was the wrong word – “

“ – _exactly_ – “

“ – What I meant to say was ‘useless’.”

Clint gave a huff of indignation, but didn’t argue any more, instead devoting his energy to what he was actually supposed to be doing. They continued quietly for what seemed like an eternity, the only breaks in the silence being when Clint had a thought that apparently just _had_ to be said out loud. Still, try as they might the best they could do was hold the robots off, and they probably wouldn’t even be able to do that for much longer.

Kate could’ve sworn she saw a bright white light out of the corner of her eye, but she didn’t really think much of it, figuring that she’d probably just been hit on the head without realising. Again. It was only when she heard a sound like breaking glass that she spun around, grinning at the sight of the person that’d just arrived.

“America!”

“Hey, Princess.” She greeted, whilst knocking out a robot with a single punch.

The fight didn’t go on for much longer after that.

 

~***~

 

A few hours later, once they’d gotten cleaned up after the fight, Kate _finally_ had the chance to get herself a coffee, and instead of just making a pot at home she dragged America along with her to the nearest coffee shop.

(She invited Clint, as well, but he suddenly became very insistent that he needed to stay home and watch the news, which is something that Kate was pretty sure he’s never done in his entire life. Not that she thought about it too much, too caught up in the fact that America was _here_ and it’d been so many months since they last saw each other but none of that really mattered anymore because she was _actually here_.)

They didn’t talk much when they first sat down, because Kate was too busy downing her entire cup of coffee, and America was too busy watching her do that, an amused look on her face.

Kate practically slammed the empty cup down on the table, quickly glancing at the queue at the counter to debate whether it would be worth going up there to get a refill. When she decided that no, it wasn’t, she looked at America, trying to think of something witty to say.

“So.”

America smirked, as if she knew exactly what Kate’s thought process had been. “So.”

“Um… how’s space?”

“Space is… big.”

“And the new team?”

“It’s great, they’re really amazing people, y’know?”

Trying her best not to look disappointed, Kate just replied with “Oh.”

She supposed that she should have expected this, for America to be as happy with her new team as she was. After all, it’s only fair that she should get to work with a group of people who are just as insanely powerful as she is, and fight way more serious threats than the Young Avengers ever could. What Kate and the others do must seem so dull in comparison to her new life.

“But it – it’s not the same,” America continued softly, bringing Kate out of her thoughts “, you guys were – _are_ my best friends, and it’s not really like that with them. I miss you.”

“Yeah, we miss you too.” She reached out, going to place a hand over America’s, before reminding herself that _no, that’s a stupid idea_ , and pulling her hand away awkwardly, turning her head to hide the blush that was most definitely _not_ creeping up her face.

America cleared her throat, also looking away to stare at the floor instead, before asking “Anyway, how’s everybody doing? Are you still in contact with the old gang?”

Grateful of the change in topic, Kate started “I couldn’t lose contact with them if I _tried_. Billy and Teddy keep showing up and forcing me to do stuff with them, so I’m constantly having to put up with them being all disgustingly in love…” she eagerly launched into a very extensively detailed description of what was going on in everybody’s lives, right down to what each of their favourite coffee orders was, and when she was done with the solid facts she moved onto speculation, glad to finally have someone to gossip with again.

The whole time, she was being careful to make sure that she _definitely wasn’t_ thinking about how nice America’s laugh was when she listened to all of Kate’s crazy theories.

 

~***~

 

“Hey, America?”

It was a few days later, and they had just finished their normal evening run (well, Kate only referred to these runs as ‘normal’ in the privacy of her own head. After all, America hadn’t even been there a _week_ ). They had walked up the five flights of stairs that led to Kate’s apartment, with Kate grumbling about how exhausted she was and America looking far too energetic.

“Yeah?”

She didn’t continue straight away, waiting until they had stepped inside before she asked “do you know how long you’re gonna be on Earth for?”

“Ah.” Looking anywhere but at Kate, she continued “well, I mean, we only even really came because we were nearby and Carol wanted to catch up with some people…”

“So you figured you might as well go along with her and see how boring old Hawkeye is doing. Right.”

And she knew she was being harsh, knew that America would never think like that, but hearing that she only came back because of Captain freakin’ Marvel felt like a punch to the gut.

“That’s not – “

“ –  I don’t care.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“Am I?”

Kate locked eyes with America, desperately hoping that she’d be able to read her expression, that she’d be able to understand. And maybe she did, because a look of… _something_ crossed her face, but a second later it was gone, and all she did was sigh.

“We leave on Friday, can we please just – I don’t want to spend these last few days not talking to you.”

A part of her felt like shouting, like telling America to leave straight away, and to not come back. But that part of her all but disappeared when she realised that the other girl kind of had a point.

“Fine. Wanna watch a movie?”

 

~***~

 

When Kate drifted awake, the first things she became aware of were that

a)      She had apparently fallen asleep on her sofa, not her bed, because she was uncomfortable as hell,

b)      There was a _really_ warm body draped over her, and

c)       The person that the body belonged to was America Chavez, who was asleep with her head resting on Kate’s chest.

Well, shit.

Not wanting anything to get awkward when America woke up, Kate carefully tried to prise her away, but the girl was like a damn octopus, because every time Kate tried to remove her, she would just tighten her arms. Which meant that, essentially, Kate was trapped.

She spent the next few minutes trying to nudge her awake, whilst at the same time trying to be as gentle as possible so that America wasn’t grumpy when she woke up, because grumpy America was honestly the stuff of nightmares.

When the nudging finally worked, America looked up at Kate, smiling sleepily and mumbling “mornin’”, before leaning up and pressing their lips together.

There was a split second where they both froze, in too much shock to even _think_ , never mind to move. But that second passed, and America leapt up, eyes darting around the room, searching for an escape route.

“Coffee!” She exclaimed, already rushing towards the kitchen. “I’m going to make us some coffee!”

It took Kate a while longer to recover, waiting until she was sure that America couldn’t see her before dazedly touching her fingers to her lips.

 

~***~

 

“We need to talk about this morning.” Kate said, flopping down next to America on the battered sofa in Clint’s apartment.

America continued to glare at a point on the wall in front of her. “Nothing to talk about, Princess. We fell asleep in front of the TV. We woke up. I made coffee. Nothing that we haven’t done a thousand times before.”

“Yeah, except the part where you _kissed me_ ” she hissed, careful to keep her voice down, because Clint was in the kitchen ordering the pizza, and this was _really_ not a conversation that she wanted him to hear.

Slowly turning to face her, America replied “What do you want me to do, apologise? I know I fucked up, but I can’t exactly take it back. And I wouldn’t want to.”

“America…”

“No, I know where you stand on this. You’re straight, as you’ve always insisted.”

“I – “

“ – I need some air.” She got up, striding to the door. Before she walked out, she turned back to Kate and said, with a sad smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“O-okay…”

 

~***~

 

_[txt: Billy_ _the nerd_ _] I think I may have pissed off America_

_[txt: Katie-Kate] The country or the person?_

_[txt: Billy the nerd] the person._

_[txt: Billy the nerd] she may have slightly kissed me_

_[txt: Billy the nerd] and then got really defensive about it_

_[txt: Katie-Kate] wait, America’s on Earth atm???_

_[txt: Katie-Kate] nvm_

_[txt: Katie-Kate] so she kissed you._

_[txt: Katie-Kate] why is this a bad thing and why are you two not in bed rn_

_[txt: Billy the nerd] ew, Billy, have some class_

_[txt: Billy the nerd] and idk? I tried to talk about it but she ran out_

_[txt: Katie-Kate] That doesn’t sound like America…_

_[txt: Katie-Kate] you’re screwed_

_[txt: Billy the nerd] gee thanks_ :| _  
_

~***~

 

When Kate finally got home from Clint’s, she opened the door to see America haphazardly stuffing clothes into a bag, searching the living room to make sure that she hadn’t left anything behind. Which could only mean that…

“You’re leaving.”

“Yeah, well,” America said, sounding flustered “, duty calls, and all that.” She paused, looking over at Kate. “I didn’t think you’d be home so soon.”

“Got kinda bored without you there.” She replied, before changing back to the original subject. “I thought you didn’t run.”

“Not everything is about you, Princess. I’m not running. Galactus is currently trying to eat a planet, which, y’know, is a fairly everyday thing. But still, it needs my attention.”

“Good timing though, isn’t it?” Kate slowly started walking forwards. “You get to leave the planet, without having to discuss… things… with me.”

America stepped forwards too, until there was barely any distance between them, and yelled “ _It was just a kiss!”_ She blinked, apparently surprised at herself, before repeating quietly “It was just a kiss. And barely that. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“What if I want it to?”

“…huh?”

Not wanting to have to come up with a whole explanation, Kate decided to demonstrate instead. After all, the worst thing America could do was punch her for it.

(Which, okay, would probably kill her. But still.)

She grabbed America’s shirt and pulled her forwards, crashing their lips together and kissing her desperately. There was a moment of panic for her, because America didn’t respond at first, as still as a rock compared to Kate, but once she’d registered what was actually happening, she began to kiss back, just as enthusiastically as Kate.

After what seemed to Kate to be far too short an amount of time, America pulled away, flushed and grinning. “I really do have to go, like, now. Galactus, remember?”

“Oh. Right.” Well, that certainly put a damper on her spirits.

America was quietly untangling herself from Kate’s arms, a disappointed look that was probably mirroring Kate’s own. Before she moved away, Kate quickly pulled her back in for another quick kiss. “Come home soon, okay? We’re not done here.”

“Anything for you, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! As always, please leave comments below, or you can come and talk to me on my [tumblr](http://superangsty.tumblr.com)!


End file.
